


The Stronger Person

by Matori_Holmes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy being the sister Jemma never had, Gen, I don't know, a bit Daisy-centric, did I mention miscarriage?, ended up as May dealing with Daisy's anger, it started out as angst in my head, just a load of mush, slightly inspired by episode 5x15, there is non-graphic description of miscarriage, there's a cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matori_Holmes/pseuds/Matori_Holmes
Summary: “No, there’s no way in hell that Jemma’s pregnant,” Daisy exclaimed once May and she were behind closed doors. May sighed; crossing her arms as usual, giving Daisy a look. “When did they even have the time?” Daisy said, trying really hard to object her own thoughts.  “When we let them have some alone time in trying to get us back to the present,” May admitted, “when we again gave them alone time after the ceremony. There’s many times after that.” Daisy ignored how her neck was starting to bled again, due to stress. That’s it! “Maybe she’s just stressed out with everything that’s happening!”





	The Stronger Person

**Author's Note:**

> I was (scarily enough) thinking about writing a fic where Daisy thought about quaking Fitz-Simmons' baby (yes it's scary and evil and just so psychopathic, heck Daisy will never do that, right?) but she only just **thought about** it, not literally do it. It ended up as a fic where May just tries to calm Daisy and then Daisy tries to calm Jemma so here's a much more decent fic than the one I wrote before. (This fic title in my document was "Don't Quake The Life Apart". ~~Like LOL, what's wrong with me?~~

“No, there’s no way in hell that Jemma’s pregnant,” Daisy exclaimed once May and she were behind closed doors. May sighed; crossing her arms as usual, giving Daisy a look. They both know it’s a possibility. “When did they even have the time?” Daisy said, trying really hard to object her own thoughts. “When we let them have some alone time in trying to get us back to the present,” May admitted, “when we again gave them alone time after the ceremony. There’s many times after that.”

Daisy ignored how her neck was starting to bled again, due to stress. That’s it! “Maybe she’s just stressed out with everything that’s happening!” Daisy said and May retorted with, “Maybe.” May once again sighed as she let her arms fall to her sides. “We’re all stressed out, Daisy,” she said and the young woman could hear the silent _especially Fitz_ but she ignored it, “what with our leader in the hands of our enemy.”

“What about Deke?” Daisy spat, “He’s from the future; what he’s stressing about? All he cares is eating up whatever food’s in here!” She gestured to the inside of the room where everything was storage here. “He even almost ate soap bar that smelled like strawberry!” Well, it was rather hilarious seeing him about to take a bite.

“Excuse me?” They whipped their heads when they heard Deke’s voice. There he stood with a frown and his arms filled with some junk food. “Yeah, I’ve been listening to you two since you got inside,” he hissed, “and you’re saying you’re my grandma—I mean, Jemma’s friend? Why did I even like you?”

Without waiting for an answer, he walked (or to be exact pushed his way) out of the storage room.

Daisy blinked a few times. “Grandma,” she squeaked, “He didn’t say grandma, right?” Unsurprisingly, May didn’t respond to that. “Not only the child was born, it also grew up and had an annoying kid?” Daisy said. “So you’re admitting that Jemma might be pregnant,” May told her but Daisy blanched. “No,” Daisy denied, “maybe this one’s a miscarriage. Maybe Jemma will marry someone else.” Yet her words made her stomach twist in the most horrible way.

“Look,” May said, “you might never forgive Fitz but he’s still a husband, an agent, and my friend. You can hate him for all I care but by giving back your ability—“

“Ability, my ass,” Daisy snorted, “more like curse.”

“—the fear dimension is closed.” Daisy clamped her mouth, twisting it in a disgusted way. “And yes, she might be stressed but that means we have to be there for her,” May added, “Coulson is not here and I have to be the one that take cares all of you.”

“We can take care of ourselves, May, we’re not babies,” Daisy answered, crossing her arms defiantly. “No, you’re not, but we both know I’ve seen a hell lot worse than any of you.” The younger girl went silent. “Let’s not forget that Fitz wasn’t the only one who became Hydra in the Framework because of AIDA,” May reminded and Daisy looked at May straight in the eye.

The sorrow, the anger, and the exhaustion were quite clear in May’s eyes and the way she stood.

“Yeah but at least you didn’t date the damn android,” Daisy said but May groaned angrily. “That’s not the point!” May exclaimed, “What I’m trying to say is Fitz is not like the boy we know 5 years ago. We all changed a lot, in fact I’m still wondering how we’re still functioning quite normally after all the traumatic events we had.”

“We actually are not functioning normally,” Daisy pointed out.

“I said **quite** normally,” May emphasized, “and now we just have to find a way to take care of everyone. I’m trusting you right now because if Coulson was forced to save only one of his team members,” May sighed, “that would be you, always you; not me, not Jemma, not Fitz, not Elena, not even Mack, just you.”

“Yeah well,” Daisy threw her arms in the air; she can feel the tears trying to find a way to come out, “he cares for the wrong person.”

She left the room, even when May called out for her name.

She’s done with not getting to choose.

Those foster parents, Coulson, May, Jemma, Fitz, HIVE, heck, even Lincoln; they don’t let her choose her path. Only when she was old enough and only for like 5 years or so, she got to choose to be a hacker who lives in her own van until Coulson came into her life.

Okay, maybe she did get to choose when Coulson asked her to join him but still, choosing was rare moments for Daisy.

 

* * *

 

 

3 days after she quaked Fitz against the wall and Deke still not wanting to talk with her and also she’s avoiding Jemma (or Jemma was avoiding her, Daisy believed they were avoiding each other and she’s fine with that), she found herself kind of regretting her decision to bring Robin in.

She was also regretting the decision to go past the bathroom and heard sound of crying and clattering inside. It was definitely Jemma’s. Daisy heard that sound multiple of times when Jemma got back from being a Hydra undercover. Daisy stood there for a while, confused whether to knock or just leave.

Her neck was getting itchy again and it’ll only hurt more if she touched it. Of course the pain in her neck reminded her of the cruelty that the husband of this crying woman on the other side of this door did.

“Jemma?” she eventually called out, though not knocking. The crying stopped. “Jemma, I know you’re in there,” Daisy said. She clenched her jaw and decided to, well, fuck it. “Jemma, what’s wrong?” Something like dread seemed to drench all over Daisy as she knocked on the door, “Did Fitz do something to you?” Surprisingly she could hear Jemma chocked a laugh from inside.

“That’s one way to say it,” Jemma chuckled, finally responding. Daisy stayed there, tempted to leave but she wanted to make sure that the woman was okay. “Can I come in?” Daisy finally said after a rather long moment of silence. The door opened after a moment and Daisy walked in to see—

There was so much blood.

“I was pregnant,” Jemma said as she sat there on the toilet seat with a towel covering her private part as Daisy hastily closed the door despite it was night and everyone already left to their quarters. She wiped the tears with her slightly blood stained and shaking hand. “I think I was, I don’t know, two weeks, a month, maybe?” She shook her head, “but I guess this is good. I . . . my baby shouldn’t be born at a time like this, yes?” Daisy could see how Jemma was trying hard to smile and get over it, just like she always tried to do.

“Hey,” Daisy whispered as she knelt down, the blood getting soaked slightly by her pants, “I’m sorry.” Jemma clenched her jaw and swallowed. “What are you sorry for?” Jemma asked shakily, “Because I was pregnant with Fitz’s child? Because Fitz isn’t . . . because now he’s not really the man I used to know? Because I just lost my child? Because when I do have my child, she will probably be born after the earth is shattered?”

Her strong resolve broke and Daisy quickly hugged her like she always did, like she always do and like she always will, even if Jemma will still love the man who’s in a cell down below.

“Because we’re all dealing with a lot of stress and your stress involves a very personal one,” Daisy said, “I mean, how long have you known Fitz; more than a decade? Longer than I do, longer than May and the others do, right? You know how much he changes and stayed as everything goes by, right?” Daisy hugged the woman tighter, rubbing her back as Jemma sobbed to her shoulder.

“So . . . so it’s only right if you still love him. I’m sorry if I can’t see anything good in him anymore and I’m sorry if I never will be able to see it but you’re still my friend, okay? We . . . we don’t have to avoid each other just because of what he did to me.” Jemma hugged her back and Daisy could barely hear the faint, “Thank you.”

They stayed there for a while, Jemma sobbing and Daisy letting her own silent tears fall down.

A strong person stands up for themselves. A stronger person stands up for everyone they care about.

Maybe it’s time for Daisy to be _the_ stronger person, just like Coulson wants her to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly I did not make that quote (y'know, the whole strong person bla bla and stronger person bla bla). Not the first person to think it, not the first person to write it, and I think I'm not the first person to mention that in a fanfiction. Leave review, hate comment I can deal with easier rather than like comment ~~(why am I so odd?)~~


End file.
